KH Chain of Memories: Rin's Story
by Parisa01
Summary: After Haruka's Journey, Rin appears in the lowest basement of Castle Oblivion and meets Riku. She reminds him of the girl he loved, but she doesn't know what or who she is and was. But they start to come together and she falls for him. She'll meet an enemy but he falls for Rin. What happens when she starts to remember? She will have to make important decisions. RikuXOC ZexionXOC
1. Chapter 1: Tears

Hey! This is going to be a chain of memories fanfic. This will focus more on Rin, Haruka's Heartless. This will follow Riku's story.

* * *

**KH Chain of Memories: Rin's Story **

_Chapter 1: Tears _

"_Haruka!" Sora yelled and started crying. The silver haired boy stood up and his eyes didn't leave her. Her face and lips were pale. "Haruka!" Goofy and Donald cried. On the left side of her chest, it started to glow and her heart escaped her chest and floated up as it disappeared. _

"_You're not Haruka, you're her heartless." She looked to the ground and up at him again. "But you need a name." The dark haired heartless blinked at this. "Let's call you Rin!" _

"_What's wrong?" Sora asked and her face turned into one of pain. She touched her necklace and gripped onto it. The brown haired boy raised an eyebrow but Donald and Goofy gasped. _

"_Noooo!" Donald shook his head. _

"_Not now…" Goofy sighed sadly and Sora's blue eyes widened. _

"_HARU!" She fell flat onto her back and Sora and Riku rushed to her side. _

"_No! You can't leave now!" Riku shook his head. _

"_Please don't go." Sora whined and the tears kept on falling down the trio's cheeks. Her breathing came out in short uneven breathes. Her face was numb and her vision was started to fade away._

"_Haru, I need to tell you something. Throughout this journey I…" Riku begun and she shook her head._

"_I love you…"_

_Then all of a sudden, he fell to his knees and started to cry. All the memories of him and Haruka played in his mind and he felt like this was his entire fault. _

_It was partially his fault that she lost her heart. If he didn't say all those things that made her sad then she wouldn't have been so upset. If her spent more time with her back on the islands then they would have been very good friends. If he didn't fight Riku, then she wouldn't have been here dead. _

_Sora walked up to her lifeless and limp body and wiped his tears._

_The necklace around her neck started to shimmer and shine. This radiance spread from her head to her toes and shined brighter than a star. This made them all cover their eyes and when they opened their eyes, they gasped. Haruka's body wasn't there anymore…_

* * *

A single pyrefly which was bright floated up from the body. It started to fly up and made its way to the sky. The little orb of light started travelling and was making its way towards other worlds which the Princess of Light and Darkness visited on her first and final journey.

The pyrefly floated past Hercules and Phil. In an instant they saw the events which happened to the Princess and their friend and a single tear fell down their cheeks. They felt their hearts squeezing tightly and breaking. Their tears turned into 2 pyreflies and they joined the lonely orb of light.

The trio of pyreflies made their way to Destiny Islands and flew past Tidus, Selphie and Wakka. Tears fell too and turned into pyreflies too. They passed by Kairi who looked at the ground, clasped her hands and a tear fell down her face.

The 7 pyreflies flew to Traverse Town and floated past Pinocchio and Geppetto. They cried 1 tear each and this turned to more pyreflies. They flew past people which included; Tarzan, Jane, Jack, Sally, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Ariel, King Triton, Flounder, Sebastian, the 3 fairies, Fairy Godmother, Peter Pan, Wendy and Tinkerbell.

The 25 pyreflies entered Hollow Bastion's Library. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Cloud looked up saw the pyreflies floating around them.

"Haruka…" They murmured in unison. Tears fell down their cheeks and they turned into 5 pyreflies.

They floated past Sora, Donald and Goofy as they travelled through a Castle. Tears fell down their cheeks and transformed into more pyreflies. They flew past Riku and he felt his heart crack from seeing those painful events again.

"_I love you, Riku…" _It was as if Haruka whispered into his ear.

"I love you too…Haruka…" He said in his sleep and his tear turned into a pyrefly.

The pyreflies went far out too; they travelled to the Realm of Darkness. At the Dark Margin, a woman with red straight hair and blue eyes sat on the floor whilst hugging her knees. She looked up as she felt another presence near.

The pyreflies floated in front of the red haired young woman. Her sapphire blue eyes widened when she saw the horrifying events behind her eyes. Then she thought about the final time she spoke with her baby sister.

"_I have to go away for a while. But I'll come back, someday. Just wait for me okay?" The little girl was quiet for a minute and Harumi pulled away from her sister to stare at her face. Haruka frowned with a little pout. But then she looked up and grinned. There was so much warmth and it made even Harumi smile._

"_Okay! I'll wait but I'll sure miss you. Do whatever you gotta do, okay?" The 18 year-old female nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I can protect myself too!" Harumi giggled quietly at this. _

"_Don't give Master Eraqus a hard time." Haruka blushed out of embarrassment. _

"_I'll try." The blue eyed young woman placed her sister to the ground and rustled her hair. _

"_That's my sweet sister." Haruka giggled with her warm grin._

"_Bye Harumi!" The 5 year-old waved. _

"_Goodbye, my little Princess." She said and left with another tear falling down her cheek. _

A tear fell down Harumi's cheek and then she started to scream with sorrow. The pyrefly joined the other and floated away.

The blue eyed woman stood up and declared in her mind that she was going to save her little sister. The Keyblade Master started running around, trying for the hundredth time to find a way out and leave.

The many pyreflies entered a very dark place filled with nothing. The pyreflies were the only source of light within the abyss of darkness.

There, floated a young man with brown hair and blue eyes; Terra. He was fast asleep and the pyreflies surrounded him. Slowly, Terra opened his eyes and blinked. He looked at the small orbs of light around him closely.

He saw many shocking things in his mind and felt anger yet sorrow. Anger that the boy whom he granted the ability to wield the Keyblade had hurt the second girl who he cared and loved the most, after his love. Sorrow that Haruka was dead and wasn't going to come back. She died at such a young age.

"Ruka!" He yelled with a tear falling down his cheek and this transformed into a firefly. He started screaming and rolled around in the darkness. "LET ME OUT!" He shouted but received no reply but the sound of his own echo.

A woman who stood on a roof in Hollow Bastion. She stared into the distance. The woman had faded red hair which was curly and ended at her waist and she had violet eyes. She saw the pyreflies in front of her and stared at them.

The red haired woman gasped and took a step back. She shook her head, not believing anything she saw. Her little granddaughter, her little Princess, her little Haruka was gone. A tear fell down her face and it turned into a pyrefly.

The many pyreflies made their way into the Chamber of Waking. It started to circle Ven and got close to his comatose body. 1 of the pyreflies landed onto his open hand and he felt it.

He may have not looked like he reacted because he was fast asleep, but inside he did. It was as if Ventus had a massive emotional breakdown and couldn't control his emotions. He felt even broken and felt like he betrayed her. Ven promised that he would protect her, no matter what. But now, she was gone. A tear fell down his cheek and it transformed into a pyrefly.

A girl sat on top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town with a blonde haired and blue eyed boy. She had straight red hair, tied up in a ponytail and was up to her waist when left out. Her eyes were emerald bright green.

She wore a tight black coat which was hooded and only covered her back. Her clothes underneath consisted ofa_black long sleeved top, black shorts, black net tights and knee length boots. The boy on the other hand, wore the normal hooded coat and boots. _They ate ice cream, stared at the sunset and felt the fresh air.

The pyreflies floated in front of them and they stared blankly at them. Then they saw what happened to a red haired teen who looked similar to the girl sitting on the tower. They gasped and tears fell down their cheeks. Those tears turned into pyreflies and they joined the rest of the orbs of light.

The red haired girl in black held her and felt dizzy. Her vision was blurry and fell to the side a little. The boy held her shoulder and helped sit upright. The blonde haired boy looked at her with a questioning look and a pout. She smiled at him and shook her head. He pulled her in a hug and she hugged him back.

* * *

The pyreflies entered a Castle which looked very strange. They entered a room. The whole room was mostly white. There were pillars at the sides of the room. The ceiling was dark blue with diamond shapes which were connected and intricate designs around the diamond shapes.

The total of 40 pyreflies joined together as one and formed a figure of a person. As they became one, there was a flash of light.

The light died down to reveal a girl. Her curly hair ended at her shoulders and was jet black. She had very pale skin which brought out the colour of her dark hair. Her eyes were a bright garnet colour. The dark haired girl wore a red and white tank top, bright blue jean shorts, blue fingerless gloves and red high top trainers. On her chest wasn't a necklace but a kind of tattoo which was shaped as the Heartless symbol in black.

The dark haired girl looked around not knowing where she was. But then she wondered who or what she was. The only thing she knew was a girl's name; Haruka.

She turned to the door and blinked. Her hair danced in the breeze. She stared at the door with determination, this was going to be her story of sorrow, pain, truth, love and happiness; this was going to be Rin's story…

* * *

Oooooh! Another journey...Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**KH Chain of Memories: Rin's Story **

_Chapter 2: Friends_

_She turned to the door and blinked. Her hair danced in the breeze. She stared at the door with determination, this was going to be her story of sorrow, pain, truth, love and happiness; this was going to be Rin's story… _

Riku started looking around in the room. He was brought here as a card appeared in front of him. His cyan eyes fell onto a girl and his eyebrows furrowed; who was she.

"Hey!" He called out and Rin turned to him.

His eyes widened; this girl strongly resembled Haruka, apart from the colour hair, skin and eyes. The curious yet adorable look she gave him with sparkling eyes was an exact copy of the girl he loved. The way her curly hair swayed was just like his Haru.

Riku shook his head and snapped out of it. He ran over to her and she turned around. She even wore the same clothes as her.

"What's your name?" He asked and she went silent. "Can't you speak?"

Rin touched her throat and shook her head. Riku sighed at this.

"Well, my name is Riku." He stated and she pressed her hands on her chest and then pointed at him. "What, your name is Riku?"

Rin blinked and shook her head vigorously whilst shaking her hands. He started laughing at this and she crossed her arms. The dark haired girl pouted at this and he looked at her.

'_My name isn't Riku, dumb-dumb! That's your name! Do I look like a boy to you?' _She said in her head.

"Hm, let me try this…Ri-" She started nodding and then shaped an 'N'. "So your name is Rin?" She smiled.

Riku realised something; Haruka's Heartless was called Rin. But he didn't want to believe it at all. This girl looked nothing like the Rin he saw.

She held up her hand in front of him. Rin smiled at him whilst fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you too, Rin." Riku said and shook his hand. "So, since you remember your name, do you remember anything else?"

Her eyebrows furrowed together and she pouted. Rin shook her head at this and he sighed again.

"Riiiight." He slurred. "You're alone too. Well, why don't you come with me? That way we might find out a bit more about yourself, Rin." Riku suggested.

Rin eyes sparkled and she grinned whilst nodding enthusiastically.

"I take that as a yes." He stated and her grin dropped into a shy smile. He furrowed his eyebrows and she poked his shoulder. "What is it?"

The dark haired girl pointed at her hands which Riku was still holding. He looked down and gasped as he took his hands off hers.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed and she shook her head slowly with a small smile. "We better get going. I have this card so we'll go to another world." Rin nodded at this.

They started walking to the door and Riku scratched the back of his head whilst looking away.

"Of all people, I had to be stuck with someone who can't talk." He muttered quietly.

Rin heard this and her face twisted with annoyance. She punched his back very hard and he shrieked at pain.

"What was that…" He turned around to see Rin with her arms crossed and glaring at her. She glared at him with a look saying "I heard that!".

'_At least you're not alone, you jerk! Be thankful that I'm here!' _

They walked through the doors and there was a wave of light. Riku hissed and turned his head away from it. Rin didn't mind it but looked at the boy next to her with a worried look.

The light started to die down and she placed a hand onto his shoulder. He looked at her and she tilted her head to the side with a questioning look, asking "Are you okay?".

"I'm okay, don't worry about me." He said and she smiled at him.

Riku stared at Rin, she was so kind and caring. Even though they were strangers, she was so friendly with him and trusted him very much.

* * *

They appeared in this strange world which was different yet familiar for Rin. They were in Hollow Bastion at the Castle Gates. She placed her hand onto her chest looked up.

"You okay?" Riku asked and she looked at him. She smiled and nodded.

"This is Hollow Bastion." He stated with crossed arms.

"_What you see is not real. It's the world of both your memories." _A voice stated and Riku started looking around but Rin just stood there.

"Our memories?" The silver haired teen asked.

"_The things you remembered from your time at Maleficent's Castle, the memory of the incidents and experience you've had in this Castle became a card. That card has created this world." _The voice said. _"You've seen everything before, haven't you, Riku?" _

"Yeah…" Riku said as he looked down. Rin turned to him and stared at him with gentle eyes. "So what now? Am I going to learn something? Meet someone?" He asked.

"_You would meet the people in your memories." _The mysterious person answered. _"Ordinarily." _

"What does that mean?" He asked and there was silence. "Hey! I'm asking you a question!"

Again there was silence and the red eyed girl stared at him.

"Fine. But it had better be you I run across, Voice." He growled.

Riku turned around and saw Rin still staring at her like he was insane.

"I'm not crazy!" He stated and she shook her head at this. But then she covered her mouth and started snickering. "What are you laughing at?" She shook her head and he huffed.

He grabbed her wrist and started running.

"C'mon." Her cheeks turned warm and pink from the sudden contact.

They walked around the Castle and Rin stopped to tie her shoe laces. Suddenly, a Heartless jumped onto her back and she fell forward.

She saw Riku walking and wanted to call out for him but she couldn't talk. She tried banging on the floor or clicking but he couldn't hear her.

'_What are you, deaf?!' _

Rin took her trainer off and chucked it on his head. He turned around with an angered look but it melted into a worried look when he saw her on the floor.

"RIN!" He yelled and ran up to her. He swung his Keyblade against the Heartless and it disappeared. "Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded.

He held her hand and pulled her up. Riku pulled her a bit too roughly and she fell onto him. He wrapped his arm around her. Her face was buried in his chest and she looked up.

Rin's garnet eyes widened and she gasped. Riku saw this and pulled away from her. He turned around and took a step back. He stood in front of her defending her from the numerous Heartless. She shook her head as they jumped.

The dark haired girl stood in front of him and held out her hand.

"Rin, NO!" He shouted.

Rin closed her eyes and tried to control her power. The Heartless were getting closer and closer and finally, something appeared in her hand. It was dark blue and black, shaped elegantly and it had with black keychain was it was a garnet heart with a diamond crown on top. It was the size of a large coin and had two small Keyblades in the middle of the heart, the top of the Keyblades were pointing in separate direction with the bottom connecting. One Keyblade was white which portrayed light whilst the other was black symbolized darkness.

She held her Keyblade in the air and summoned a Dark Barrier. This seemed to kill off the Heartless and she sighed with relief.

"Woah." She turned to Riku and smiled. "You were good."

She placed her hand onto her chest with a smile and nodded as if thanking him.

They continued walking around the Castle whilst fighting off the Heartless.

Riku and Rin ended up in a room which was quite dark. She looked around and sat down on the bed.

"Everything **IS **just how I remember it. Even this room." He said and she looked up at him.

"It must be nice being back in your old bedroom. Think of all the memories…" The voice said.

"Sorry, but these memories I could do without." The cyan eyed boy said. "Maleficent gave me this room.

"So she did. And you lived here, tempted by the darkness she offered. You cast away your home, your friends, your love…" Riku looked down and felt a tear fall down his cheek as his heart ached. Rin watched him and frowned. "But at least they gave you a nice room."

"Stop talking!" He shouted and Rin shook at this. He sighed and walked up to the bed.

The silver haired 15 year-old sat down next to her. He gripped onto bed and looked down with a sigh. She stared at him; he was so down.

Rin placed her hand onto his and squeezed it. Suddenly, he hugged her tightly and she was a little shocked at this. But she didn't mind this at all. After a few seconds, the dark haired teen wrapped her arms around him. She started stroking his hair and he felt a bit more relaxed.

A few minutes passed and Rin heard Riku sobbing. She frowned at this and her grip on him became tighter.

'You must have made a very big mistake which you regret. Don't worry Riku, you won't be alone anymore. I'm with you.'

He pulled away from her but kept his arms around her waist. She cupped his face and wiped his tears with her thumbs. Rin shook her head with a frown. The red eyed girl leaned closer and kissed his forehead.

"Rin, you're cold." He stated.

She shook her head with a look trying to tell him that she wasn't cold at all. He crossed his arms and gave her that look. She scratched the back of her head whilst giggling.

Riku grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them both. Her face turned ultra-red at this.

"I'm a little cold too. Not very good clothes to wear everywhere, right?" He asked.

She grinned and nodded vigorously.

"If you want, we can rest for a little." He said in such a gentle tone. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and she rested her head on his shoulder.

After a few moments, Riku heard soft breathing. He turned his head to see Rin fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and at ease. Then he remembered Haruka.

_She looked so calm and peaceful as if there wasn't a care in the world. Then and only then did he realised how she looked like up close. Haruka was beautiful, but the beauty was only a bud flower and her beauty was only starting to bloom. But all of Haruka's beauty was in her heart._

Riku snapped out of his little flashback and decided to not wake Rin up. He wanted her to sleep; she must have been tired fighting the Heartless for the first time. He helped her to lie down flat and placed the blanket over her.

He left her asleep and walked out of the room. Riku walked around and found Maleficent. They had a little conversation and fought with Riku being victorious. He returned to the room to see Rin still asleep. So he picked her up in a piggy back and left Hollow Bastion.

"Even though we've only met today. We became such good friends. She's…not that bad. I actually like her." Riku said with a smile.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
